


Cherry Wine

by MinYun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fainting, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYun/pseuds/MinYun
Summary: Doyoung loves Taeyong more than anything, insecurities and all and he rather endure their version of love than give him up.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**  
> THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS FIC IS NOT A TRUE REPRESENTATION OF THE REAL IDOLS OF NCT  
> THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTIONAL  
> THIS FIC DEPICTS DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS  
> BE WARNED
> 
> please tell me if I missed any tags

Doyoung has never been late. Not even once since he’d been able to dress himself. In fact he’d always been overbearingly punctual, a trait he is relentlessly teased for. 

On this day though, nothing had been going his way. The alarm didn't go off, the electric kettle wouldn't work, the laundry wasn't folded and he hadn't been able to find socks. His feet were still sockless as he ran out- too late- for his bus and stood shaking on the corner waiting for a ride from Jaehyun to hopefully-by some miracle- make it to his appointment.

Doyoung had even considered calling and telling his clients that he simply couldn't make it. He’d rather not show up at all than ruin his reputation of punctuality.

“What are the odds that all of that would happen today of all days?” Jaehyun chuckled as he broke the traffic laws to get his friend to his appointment in time.

“Terrible luck” Doyoung grumbled

“Or maybe the universe was saving you from something and you just threw out all it’s hard work by rushing there anyway”

Doyoung reached forward to adjust the volume on the radio and Jaehyun smirked not at all offended by his friend’s unwillingness to accept any notion that the ‘universe’ controlled his life.

“You’ll see I'm right someday bunny boy” Jaehyun laughs as he speeds past yet another amber light.

  
  
  


They make it on time and Doyoung throws a hasty thank you at Jaehyun before he scrambles into the waiting building.

The library air is warm and with the numbness from the cold finally ebbing away Doyoung felt the bruises and blisters on his delicate feet from wearing his leather shoes without socks as protection. He still sighed a pleased breath when he saw Jisung and Chenle sitting at the stipulated table, ready and waiting for their lesson. Chenle didn't need it. In fact the boy was brilliant for his age but he came with his best friend every Wednesday evening for their lessons.

“Hello Mr Kim” Chenle greeted

“I told you Doyoung is fine, i'm not that much older than you” Doyoung sighed fondly and turned to ruffle Jisung’s hair.

“How are you Sungie?”

“Fine Mr Kim, I got through all the reading material”

Doyoung sighed in exasperation. Sure the kids were at least five to seven years younger but he himself was barely out of high school.

“Alright, let's get into today’s lesson”

  
  
  


It was dark by the time Jisung and Chenle’s parents got them from the library and Doyoung inwardly winced when he felt the bitter cold bite at his face when he left the warmth of the building. It was one of those gloomy nights. The sky was poised to rain and as if the thought alone had triggered it, a light drizzle began.

“Shit” he cursed and started at a trot toward the bus station.

He was almost there when he was overtaken by a falling sensation then the harsh connection of his knees with the concrete of the pavement.

“Oh my God… Im so sorry” a shrill voice rang out over him.

Doyoung opened his eyes. He didn't even know when he closed them. Maybe somewhere between his cry of surprise and the curse after the pain hit.

“Are you okay? Oh my God '' the person flitted over Doyoung’s sprawled body, hands fluttering in every direction but not actually helping as Doyoung sat up.

He didn't hurt too badly aside from his now pulsating feet and banged up knees.

“I'm okay, it's fine,” Doyoung said, finally looking up to find the source of all the pitying hisses and was met with … well.

Doyoung doesn't believe in much that he can't prove with facts or a bit of research so he thinks the entire idea that angels or God exists is ridiculous but the man before him can only be described as an angel.

He had the largest eyes. Big dark and bright practically reflecting the lights from the street. His hair is a fluffy mess of caramel falling around his angular face as he reached down to take Doyoung’s hand. 

“Im so-”

“-sorry. Yes, you said” Said Doyoung.

A small huff escaped the boy as Doyoug finally got his feet under him.

“I was trying to feed the cat but it ran down the alley and i couldn't find it then my bag ripped and well… I'm so sorry

“It's okay, I'm not hurt” Doyoung lied because he couldn't stand to see the boy so distressed anymore. That was a long dormant feeling for Doyoung. He doesn't like sugar coating things, does not let people off the hook because they shed a few tears, but somehow it tugged at his heart to see this beautiful being stumble over himself to make things right.

“Let me at least pay for your taxi home” The boy says

“I take the bus, so there's no need”

“Then let me walk you” he chirps and gathers his belongings off the wet sidewalk

“Im Taeyong by the way”

And that's how they met.

  
  
  
  


\---

It was on their third date that Taeyong brought it up.

“You haven't introduced me to any of your friends” he says softly as he stirs a straw in his iced americano.

“Oh… I didn't notice” and Doyoung really hadn't noticed. He’d been spending so much time with Taeyong lately that introducing him to friends wasn't even on his mind “but of course if you want to meet them I'd love to introduce you”

Taeyong smiled “that would be nice. I don't have that many of my own”

“Oh well i have tons you can have some of them if you like”

Taeyong giggles and the sound is like music to Doyoungs ears. “Tell me about them”

“Well, there's Johnny and Taeil from school, Sicheng, Kun and Lucas from my forigein affairs elective and then are Ten and Jungwoo from the library and my best friend Jaehyun, I've known him forever”

“You have a best friend. Thats nice” Taeyong says almost dremily

“Yeah he’s great, we’re really close, i'm glad you want to meet him”

“Oh doie of course i want to meet him, he’s your best friend.

He sounded so genuine Doyoung had no way of knowing things would go so wrong.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

Doyoung could tell Taeyong was upset before he even opened his mouth. He wasn't frowning or anything, in fact he was smiling. Lips stretched till his cheeks approached maximum fullness, his face was red and jovial but his eyes. Taeyong always had the most expressive eyes.

Doyoung detached himself from his best friend's strong hug and made his way over to his boyfriend with a questioning look.

“Doie… who's this?” Taeyong asked, smile not even slipping

“This is Jaehyun, I've told you about Jaehyun,” Doyong said and Jaehyun gave a small chin lift.

Jaehyun and Doyoung had been friends since kindergarten. They didn't get into the same high school which is why Taeyong had never seen him but it was always an event when they met up.

Doyoung hadn't even been thinking when he flung his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. He was broad and strong and his hugs felt like home. Doyoung and Jaehyun applied for the same college and with any luck they’ll be reunited in a few months. It will be just like old times.

Taeyong nodded “Yes, you told me about Jaehyun. You never told me he looked like that” he motioned a hand up and down Jaehyun’s now amused face.

“Looked like what?” Doyong asked looking back at Jaehyun.

He was taller than Doyoung by about an inch, broad chest chiseled abs his skin was the clearest white complexion and his hair was a fluffy caramel windswept mess on his head. His face was that perfect mix of handsome and pretty with the cutest dimples when he smiled. But he looked exactly as he always has.

“Like that” Taeyong gritted out

“You mean attractive?” Doyoung scoffed

“Well… yes”

“I don't make a habit of telling people my best friend is prettier than me” Doyoung laughs and Taeyong lets out a strangled sound between a laugh and growl that Doyoung should have taken as a sign.

  
  
  
  


\---

Doyoung can’t say he remembered the exact moment Taeyong revealed his hidden side to him. 

Maybe it was because both their emotions were running high that day. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Taeyong had never liked Jaehyun no matter how Doyoung explained that he was just a friend. Maybe it was because Doyoung shouted at him, told him he was jealous and immature and insecure because he wasn't as beautiful as Jaehyun.

Yes.

Perhaps that was the moment Taeyong had first hit him.

It was a half closed fist that felt like both a slap and a punch at the same time. It left his eye swollen shut for a full three days and Taeyong had apologised profusely. Had kissed Doyoung tenderly and made him forget why he should have left that first time. Doyoung accepted because he knew he shouldn't have called Taeyoung names and he definitely shouldn't have compared him to Jaehyun.

But it wouldn't be the last time Taeyoung did this and it wouldn't be the last time poor unsuspecting Jaehyun would be the root of their fights.

Weeks after the first incident Taeyong threw a plate at Doyong when Jaehyun’s name flashed across his phone screen and days after that Taeyong pushed Doyoung into a wall for saying ‘hi’ to Jaehyun in front of their school campus.

Doyoung would admit that he’s not delicate with Taeyong’s feelings. He’s brash by nature, he likes facts and states his observations and sometimes Taeyong is irrational and does stupid things, but when Doyoung calls him out on it, he almost always ends up injured. 

Maybe Doyoung should just stop talking to Jaehyun. He loves Taeyong and he doesn't want to lose him but Jaehyun is his best friend.

If this was what he needed to do to keep them both… 

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Doyoung avoids looking in the mirror as he gets ready for work. The idea of showing up to a lecture with a black eye was distressing enough without having to look at it.

As a TA there was no way to hide it either. If he was just going to his own classes he could wear a hat or a hoodie, anything to cover the discolouration and swelling but the dress code for TAs were strict.

He made quick work of shaving, brushing his teeth and styling his hair, then pulled on a turtle neck and some slacks. He could only hope his friends were too busy to pop by today, or this week depending on how long his face looked like this.

Taeyong was still fast asleep, his damaged hand resting on top of the sheets. The bruising on his knuckles almost exactly matched the bruising on Doyoung’s face.

  
  
  
  
  


\---

“Dance with me” Taeyong shouts over the music and grabs Doyoung’s hand.

Johnny’s birthday party was in full swing and all their friends were there. Taeil brought Jungwoo and Kun brought Dejun, even some of the kids Doyoung used to tutor were there, Chenle and Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno.

It felt comfortable and familiar and he was happy Taeyong was having a good time. It felt like forever since they've been able to just unwind. Taeyong had been coaching the dance team and Doyoung had his job and preparation for his thesis, they barely had a moment to just enjoy eachothers company.

They danced and drank for hours, Taeyong didn't seem to ever run out of energy and even red and sweaty he looked beautiful under the strobe lights. His smile was infectious and for the first time in a long time Doyoung felt relaxed with Taeyong.

“Come with me” he whispered and tugged Doyoung off to the hallway up the stairs and into Johnny’s bedroom.

“Johnny isn't gonna like-” Doyoung was cut off when Taeyong pressed their lips together.

He hums in satisfaction, pressing his body flush against Doyoung’s. Taeyong drags his hand down Doyoung’s chest over his stomach then to the front of his jeans. Doyoung hisses at the feeling of Taeyong’s fingers on his now throbbing member.

Taeyong wastes no time undoing Doyoung’s pants as he licks into his mouth. He breaks the kiss with a soft huff.

"I can't believe you're this hard." Taeyong chuckles “Weren't you just afraid that Johnny would be mad?”

Doyoung groans whether it was in embarrassment or longing he can't tell.

Taeyong laughs again then takes Doyong’s earlobe in his mouth and sucks on it as he tightens his grip on Doyoung’s now unclothed length. He flicks his wrist and Doyoung is putty in his hands. He always has been.

This is how Taeyong gets his way every time. His soft words and sweet smiles and manipulative sex.

Doyoung’s brain is too hazy to remember if they fought before they got there or if a birthday or anniversary was coming up. Taeyong always had a reason for acting like this but Doyoung is weak to his charms. 

Taeyong digs around in his pocket for a tiny tube of lube then pulls his jeans down all the way, kicking them off with his boxers. His shirt goes next and Doyoung can't help but stare everytime.

Taeyoung is slim, almost frail looking but his arms, chest and abs are lightly muscled and his skin is so soft. He’s beautiful, easily one of the most gorgeous people he knows and Doyoung knows Sicheng.

Doyoung follows suit blindly removing his clothes, eyes still fixed on his boyfriend and the moment he has his shirt off Taeyong’s lips are on him again walking him backward toward the bed. Taeyong nips at his lips and Doyoung can do nothing more than hold on for dear life as Taeyong takes what he wants from him.

Tayong pushes him over and straddles his hips still hungrily devouring his lips and neck pulling soft breathy moans out of Doyoung that would have been embarrassing if he wasnt so desperate.

Taeyong doesn't take his time prepping himself, he’s moaning and writhing on top of Doyoung alternating between kissing him and just breathing into his mouth before he gives up and pants “ready”

He doesn't wait for a response before he lines himself up and sinks down onto Doyoung’s cock.

Doyoung holds him steady with one hand on his waist, and Taeyong gasps at the initial intrusion then he moans as Doyoung bottoms out.

“move- Doie please-fuck me” Taeyong pants moving his hips to urge Doyong to give him what he wants. 

Doyoung flips them over, pushing Taeyong to his back and pulls out to pistoning back in. He presses in as deep as he could go as Taeyong moaned beneath him.

"Doie… Doyoung… " Taeyong moans

Doyoung bites his bottom lip and groans. "baby, you feel  _ so _ good."

He pulls all the way out and then rams in balls deep, his hips slamming Taeyong’s ass cheeks.

"Fuck… fuck!" Taeyong has tears streaming down his face, drool leaking from his lips and he’s still the most beautiful thing Doyoung has ever seen.

He holds tight to Taeyong’s hips as he starts a brutal rhythm, enjoying the constant slapping of their thighs and Taeyong’s long drawn out moans.

"Right there Doie- oh shit"

Before Taeyong, Doyoung didnt think he’d like vocal sex but Taeyong’s voice was like a drug, his moans made Doyoung’s head spin.

He continued to fuck him mercilessly until he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Baby… Tongue babe i'm close" Doyoung gasps

"I'm close too, baby," Taeyong pants.

"Then cum for me"

Doyoung pulled out all the way again then viciously targeted the spot he’s been purposely avoiding.

"Oh shit! Im cumming Im cumming" Taeyong screams through his release. His walls constrict making Doyoung gasp and cum deep inside his boyfriend. He closed his eyes as his orgasum overwhelmed him and his limbs went boneless.

“I love you Doie” Taeyong whispers

“I love you too baby” and he did. Doyoung loved Taeyong, not just because he was beautiful but because he was smart and sweet and kind and so whimsical and funny. Doyoung loved Teayong with all his heart.

“Let's go home, I'm beat” Taeyoung stretches and stands to pull his clothes back on.

The party is still going downstairs and it seems to have tripled in size. Doyoung only manages to give Johnny a hug and send a few half harted waves at his disappointed friends as Taeyong pulls him to the door and only once they're halfway through does Doyoung see why Taeyong was so eager to fuck him.

Jaehyun is here.

\-----

Doyoung wakes up with his head pillowed on something soft.

“Easy bunny boy”

Doyoung opens his eyes and looks up to see Jaehyun hovering above him. Doyoung’s head is on his thigh and although Jaehyun is smiling there is no mistaking the strain around his eyes.

“W’s happenin” Doyoung slurs. His tongue is heavy and his head feels weird. He belatedly noticed Ten and Lucas across the room too. Lucas was speaking urgently into his phone.

“You fainted” Jaehyun sighs “you were going down the stairs and you just fucking dropped. I was scared”

Doyoung’s brain is slow to piece together the events of that evening. They're outside, in front of the business building where he had just finished his last class. Doyoung remembers the head ache he woke up with, Taeyong had pushed him the night before and his temple still throbbed even all these hours later.

He’d been working overtime with finals coming up and trying to get one of the professors to pick up his thesis not to mention the extra classes he had to lecture as TA and the papers he had to score for the final grades. He’d been running on fumes for weeks. He should have known this would happen.

He can vaguely remember Ten saying that he was waiting for Jaehyun so they could get dinner. He remembers Ten inviting him and Jaehyun showing up but he can't remember falling.

“We tried to call Taeyong but he isn't picking up” Lucas says, coming closer. He squats next to Doyoung and runs his hand through his hair. “We should get you home” he says and Doyoung nods but he still doesn't trust his body to achieve vertical status on its own.

Jaehyun hauls him up onto his back and Ten picks up their bags. Doyoung is still a little out of it as they drive back to his apartment but some dormant survival instinct kicks in when he sees the building.

He’s here

With Jaehyun

And Taeyong is going to be pissed.

“Hey… bunny calm down” Jaehyun says softly but the sound of his voce sends Doyoung on edge again.

What will Taeyong say if he sees him with Jaehyun, what will he do.

Is he home?

Can he sneak in without Taeyong noticing Jaehyun?

Does his clothes smell like Jaehyun’s body spray?

His thoughts are filtering in like molasses and he knows he shouldn't tell Jaehyun but he’s  _ so _ scared.

He’s afraid to go home to Taeyong

“Don't cry bunny, what's wrong, tell me what's going on” Jaehyun tries again and Doyung just shakes harder. He's annoyed at himself for reacting like this but with his exhausted brain exerting its reserves to keep him conscious there is no way for him to stop crying.

He’s afraid of Taeyong.

\---

Doyoung pushes the trolley with his good hand cradling the bad wrist against his chest.

It's almost christmas and Taeyong intends to cook a feast. He tosses a few more items into the trolley and hums a christmas tune under his breath. He looks adorable in his oversized red sweater and green skinny jeans. On anyone else the ensemble would look like a train wreck but it falls on Taeyong’s body like it was crafted just for him.

“Does it hurt?” Taeyong asks without turning around. Doyung looks down at his arm then back up at Taeyong’s back.

“Not as much anymore” he whispers

“Good because i'll need help peeling all these potatoes” he chirps “oh Doie im so excited” Taeyong squeals and runs off down the lane only to come back with three bags full of potatoes. His wrists puls with phantom pain at the thought of having to peel them but he’d do anything to keep Taeyong happy.

\---

Doyoung spat out the mouth full of blood and wiped his lips with the back of his hand staining the pale skin there a bright red. 

It stung, it always did, but it had been a while since Taeyong had hit him hard enough to make him bleed. 

Maybe Doyoung should think twice before commenting on Taeyong’s weight. Doyoung should think twice about a lot of things but he'd always been particularly stupid when it came to Taeyong. 

He let out a low chuckle and held onto the back of the couch to pull himself up to his wobbly legs. Taeyong hovered nearby, face pale and horrified as Doyoung got back to his feet.

Taeyong alternates between wringing his fingers in the front of his awful green blouse - the same hideous clothing item that started this spat- and biting his already stumpy and chewed up nails. 

“Doie… I’m so… so sorry. I didn't mean-”

“Yes you did!” Doyoung snapped, his head spun as he finally got his shaky legs stable enough to take a step. He caught sight of his reflection in the glass of one of the many picture frames that hung around their apartment and noticed the already red swollen handprint on his pale cheek. Long skinny fingers reaching all the way back to his ringing ear was printed on his face.

Taeyong’s thumb had caught the side of Doyoung’s eye and a small spot of blood tinged the surface. 

“You did mean to, you always mean to, and I'm sick of this!” 

Taeyong gasped and Doyoung used the wall to steady himself as he walked to the bedroom, Taeyong still hot on his heels.

“ _ This _ ?” Taeyong asked “ What do you mean  _ this _ ?”

“Yes this.  _ This _ , Me, You” Doyoung waved a hand between them to indicate exactly what the  _ ‘this _ ’ he was referring to was. He couldn't take it anymore. Years of the fighting and hitting and rage and jealousy. 

They had been friends once… they loved each other once

  
  
  


\------

  
  
  


Doyoung shoved a few items of clothing into his gym bag and pulled out his phone to get Jaehyun to pick him up. He could stay with him and Johnny for a while. It wouldn't be the first time but this time he wants it to be for good.

He’s over this, over them being like this. They were in love once.

Real love

But  _ this _ isn't  _ that _ anymore and it was going to destroy them if they didnt stop.

Doyoung turned to get his toiletries from the bathroom but he’s brought up short by an arm full of sobbing Taeyong. Doyoung sighed. He hated when Taeyong cried and Taeyong knew it.

“Don’t be mad. I’m sorry for hitting you Doie, it happened so fast I didn’t realize what I was doing.” he whimpered pathetically. His arms tightened around Doyoung’s middle and his fingers dug into his back.

“You say you're sorry but then you do it again Taeyong and i cant keep doing this.” Doyoung sighs and wrenches Taeyong’s hands from around him.

“It’s… it’s just… you know how I feel about my weight but you keep mentioning it”

“No you asked me if I liked that stupid blouse and I told you I didnt. It makes you look fat” Doyoung shrugs. He turns back to the bathroom but not before seeing the red flush on Taeyong’s face.

“It's the same one Jaehyun wore last sunday” Taeyong says and understanding hits Doyoung far too late. He closed his eyes and turned back to his boyfriend.

“It’s the same colour and everything” Taeyoung pulled at the front. The sheer green material drapes off his skinny frame making him look like he dressed in a hurry. When Jaehyun had worn it his arms filled out the sleeves and his chest and abs looked defined through the fabric. The emerald green looked pretty against his pale skin and recently dyed dark hair.

Doyoung sighed, he’s at his wits end and all the years of being delicate with Taeyong’s feelings are weighing on him. He used to be so afraid of getting hit. Now he just accepts that that is how these types of conversations will end

“ You're being ridiculous, You’d never fill out clothes the way Jaehyun does. I don't know why you even try”

Taeyong clenches his jaw and Doyoung knows what's coming, but he does nothing to stop it.

Taeyong punches him on the same side of his face that he slapped earlier.

It hurts. The pain claws its way across his face in rapid succession and he barely registers Taeyong bringing his knee up to hit him in the stomach. That hurts way more than his face.

Doyoung’s lip is bleeding and his nose is throbbing with pain.

He’s used to it now. Numb to the shock of his precious Taeyong turning so violent. The jealous fury that fueled their fights.

" I fucking hate you! Your fucking stupid arrogont attitude!" Taeyong screams as he rains more blows down on Doyoung. He doesn't defend himself. It’s easier to just let Taeyong get it out of his system.

He’s capable of some real damage but Doyoung wont raise a finger against his precious boyfriend.

He should really give Jaehyun up. He should choose between his soulmate and his best friend of over a decade. But he can’t he won't. 

Doyoung was Taeyong’s and Taeyoung was Doyoung’s. Open hands or closed fist are fine as long as he gets to have them both.

Taeyong pants as he kneels over Doyoung’s bruised and bloody body waiting for him to retaliate. After a few moments of neither of them moving Doyoung pushes at Taeyong so roughly that he almost falls over.

“get off me” Doyoung hisses

“No, if I get up you’ll leave” Taeyong looks panicked. His knuckles are bruised from hitting Doyoung and he still refuses to let him go. Can’t he see what’s happening? Does he think this is healthy?

“You need to get up. I’m leaving, you can't force me to be here”

The truth is Taeyong has never forced him. Doyoung just never wanted to leave so he got used to it. Comfortable in the pain of a failing relationship.

“but I love you Doie” Taeyong sobs crying again. He leans forward and kisses Doyoung with tear salted lips. His legs straddle Doyoung’s hips and he keeps squeezing them inward tightly, keeping him there and unable to move very much. Doyoung can barely understand what's happening… just that it happens everytime.

Doyoung can't think straight,

He can feel himself slip into a peaceful daze of absolutely nothing at all. It takes over his entire body. His face tingles as his eyes slip shut and his body goes lax but he can still feel Taeyong biting down on his neck leaving even more marks on his already bruised body.

"Get the fuck off me," he barely manages to say whisper

“you love me doie”

“I don’t” he lied

Taeyong’s hand reaches down and slides along Doyoung’s body into his boxers so he can wrap his hand around his cock. He squeezes roughly and it elicits a loud moan from Doyoung. Doyong grabs his wrist

“Don’t!” he snaps

"aren’t I better than your precious Jaehyunnie”

“He’s just a friend” Doyoung’s protests fall on deaf ears.

Taeyong rears back and punches Doyong’s face so hard his brain goes fuzzy again. He's saying something, but Doyoung can't hear him. His hearing cuts in and out till he could make out the mumbling.

"I love you so so much, baby. I'm never going to love anybody else. It's always you. It's been you for years now. I love you. I love you."

Taeyong rolls off him to bring him to his chest and cuddle him. His hand is running through Doyong’s hair, petting him gently as he soothes him and wraps his legs around his shaking body. Doyong lets him.

It's later when their heads are clearer and all the earlier offences had been forgotten that they settle in bed to sleep. 

Doyoung has an ice pack on his heated swollen face

Somewhat distantly he realises that the beatings are getting worse but they both know he won't leave.

Taeyong rolls in his sleep and presses his face to Doyoung’s chest. He lets out a contented sigh when Doyoung’s arms go around him.

Like this with his face lax in sleep it's easy to forget how vicious he could become. He’s so small, he fits to Doyoung’s chest so perfectly. Taeyong is the love of his life and he’d rather welcome death by Taeyong’s hands than abandon either him or his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing a paper on the effects of stress on the cardiovascular system, instead, I have posted my first NCT fic  
> huzzah╰(*°▽°*)╯
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MinYun7126)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/MinYun7126)


End file.
